


Now I know why Happy loves throwing things at you.

by happyquinns



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Megan and Uncle Toby babysitting Ralph while the team is out.<br/>Prompt request on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I know why Happy loves throwing things at you.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have snuck a Parks and Recreation quote in there. (Spoiler alert: I did.)

“Now I know why Happy loves throwing things at you,” Megan retorted. “Honestly, teaching Ferret Bueller to steal things from Sly’s desk and hide them, and getting Ralph in on your evil bidding also?” **  
**

“I told you, we had only just started, we could have easily changed the plan to taking Walter’s stuff,” Toby responded, remaining adamant on teaching the tiny mammal. As he sat back down at this own desk, he was ready for the pillow Megan jokingly chucked in his direction. “Honestly, out of everyone, I would have thought you would have loved that.”

Megan rolled her eyes and collapsed down on the couch beside, Ralph, watching him lay out his crackers in different shapes A smile crept up on her cheeks, remembering how Walter use to make tangrams when he was younger too.

“Oh and by the way, Happy throws stuff at me because she cares about me… Also, hey, you two talk a lot, and I know emotionally she’s a nine digit combination vault, but has she said anything to you or Paige?”

She shook her head and groaned, “God, this is so high school,” she sighed, a gentle laugh of amusement escaping her throat. “Just rent a limo, ask her to the prom. I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

Toby chuckled, but gave his friend an appreciative nod. “Well, we’ve still got a couple more hours of babysitting duty. You’ve ruled out my idea, what do you say we do next then?”

Now both sets of eyes were on Megan, Ralph, now obviously bored with playing with his food, and Toby, just plain bored. And she knew from talks with Happy, and just her own experience, that bored Toby was restless and annoying, like a child. Chewing the inside of her lip momentarily, she contemplated her options.

After a minute she sighed and reached for her crutches, “Fine, I’ll grab the animal treats, you get the ferret,” she called back to Toby, who immediately rose from his chair. Megan then leaned in to whisper to the ten year old. “If we get caught, we just both blame him okay?” 


End file.
